Miraculous: The Tales of a Wildcard
by Noir17
Summary: An OC story of two hero's trying to help stop the akuma threat. not much interesting stuff just a spinoff story of the episodes from a different perspectives. no shipping aside from the occasional lady-noir bits. random thoughts I had of the series and how to improve them. I really thought "what if there was a hero who did not have access to a miraculous". That's what this is.


**Authors Note: **

**This is my first fanfic (so don't give me to much shit). This is all about my two OCS from the miraculous world. This story starts on lady WiFi and will continue on to canon episodes and have a couple of my own AU episodes. Lastly, I will change the canon episodes to fit my OCS into the plot .Now with out further ado**.

"Who is Ladybug?" Lady WiFi spoke to the entire city of Paris with these word, standing triumphant with the bug trapped behind her. "Is she a superhero or a super wierdo? How can we trust a girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have a right to know!" She continued to give her speech with Ladybug locked behind her in Paris's most fabulous hotel. Ending her monologue the akumatized girl reached her the hero's mask. "NO!" ladybug cried out as she could not do anything and Chat was not going to be able to help trapped in the freezer. Her magic would not hold for much longer meaning she would have to transform back, she was out of options. However right as Lady WiFi's hands where about to grab the heroines mask there was a distinct sound of footsteps coming from the hallway outside of the kitchen.

"Huh?" The villain questioned as the sound grew louder and she stood in a defensive stance preparing her phone. Then out of nowhere the sound stoped. Only for the door to the kitchen to abruptly fly open and a shadowy figure to enter. The figure stood still for a few seconds, almost trying to scare WiFi into submission. This was clearly a boy dressed all in black and grays, he had chestnut brown hair and and makeshift mask over his mouth and nose. The most notable thing about him though was the bow resting in his hand and the quiver of on his belt only holding about 10 arrows. However, before the hero or villain could ask the mysterious boy anything he pulled and arrow and fired it at the akumatized girl. She quickly dodged it and decided to ask questions later while firing pause signs at the boy. He dashed to the side to quickly dodge and was about to attack, but noticed that the villain had stopped shooting. She was shaking her phone as it had stopped working. Instead of being able to throw her commands the only thing on the screen was a symbol of a bunny with crossbones in a circle bouncing. Even with out seeing his mouth the boy was clearly smirking as he readied another arrow and fired it straight at the malfunctioning phone. However Lady WiFi saw this and took this time to teleport away to another phone.

Marinette was clearly confused by what had just happened and who the strange boy was, but she quickly fell and the locks on her hands transformed into the same bunny symbol and then disappeared. Looking up she expected to find this boy but he had left the room clearly to go after Alya. She wanted to take a second to go over what had just happened but was interrupted when she realized Chat was still locked in the freezer.

As the villain teleported back up to the roof she continued to shake her phone as it was still not allowing any commands. Then the symbol of the the bunny glitched out and she had her phone back, she smiled at this. The villain then threw another one of her cameras to record what she was saying. The archer was just a bump in the road.

"What up peeps! Listen everyone I present you with the award winning new story you've all been waiting for. Ladybug is about to drop the bomb on her secret identity!" The archer heard this monologue from inside the hotel and realized Lady WiFi had traveled to the roof. Running abround the nearby corner he was greeted with a set of stairs.

"Looks like we have to take the stairs" said a voice in his ear to which he just gave an eye roll and began to climb the steps.

Back in the kitchen ladybug had just saved the cat and they were discussing a plan to stop escape this trap. "We can't do anything with out Lady WiFi seeing it, so how do we get out?" The bug asked to her partner, but her request was granted as the camera and lock both transformed into the same bunny symbol and then disappeared. The duo was confused "what just happened?" The cat asked to his lady. She smirked and quipped at him "It looks like we have a guardian angel looking out for us". After saying this she ran out of the kitchen, chat just shrugged and then followed.

Then on the roof Alya lost signal with her camera again and was mad, a purple mask appeared in front of her face. "What's going on HawkMoth? Why are my powers not working?" she asked the super villain who was clearly also angry. "I don't know. Someone must be hacking into your tech and using your akuma against you, but I didn't even think that was possible." The villain yelled at her and she just growled in response. Then, the archer came running back up the stairs and took a few panting breaths as he had just run up 3 flights of stairs then loaded an arrow and fired it at her phone once again, but his heavy breathing set her off and she quickly dodged out of the way. Also, at this time whatever virus was on her phone wore off and she got her powers back. The girl then shot several pauses at the mystery boy and he clumsily dodged them and hid behind one of the trees on the roof. "I thought you had control of that phone?" The bowman asked in to his ear piece. "Hacking an akuma is different then hacking a computer I will need to add another virus, give me a second." He rolled his eyes again and would like to take a longer rest but then looked to his side and saw Lady WiFi approaching and got up to run. She fired more pause signs but he said he'd and threw a few more arrows her way. He ducked behind a small air conditioner and realized she had lost him which would make for a great surprise attack. He snuck behind her quickly spinning a corner he readied his bow and was about to fire until he realized he was all out of arrows. The villain spun around and blasted a pause at him which hit him dead in the chest. "Looks like someone wasn't counting." She said with a smug look. The akumatized girl then became curious and reached for his mask. "Who are you under there?" She asked to this mystery boy and grabbed his small mask and was about to pull it down, but was interrupted.

"Cataclysm" Alya heard this shouted from the other end of the roof and saw the black cat reach for the cell tower. "NO!" She shouted and tried to run to stop the hero but was too late and the tower came crashing down. "Gimme that phone!" Chat shouted and tried to reach for the akuma while Lady WiFi kept it away then proceed to tackle the cat. However, a yo-yo wrapped around the phone and it was yanked out of her hand. Grabbing the phone out of the air Ladybig slammed it into the ground setting free the akuma. Marinette then proceeded to purify the butterfly, set it free and then throw her lucky charm into the air pronouncing "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" This set everything back right and Alya was transformed back into a normal girl with a blog.

"Pound it!" The hero's did their signature fist bump, but the. Quickly turned over to where the mysterious archer had just been unfrozen. He looked dazed, but when he noticed they were looking at him he grabbed one of his arrows laying into the ground, put it in the quiver and clicked a button on the bow before giving a salute to the two hero's And smugly saying

"Don't get to used to this!"leaping of the roof. They ran over tot the edge of the roof but noticed he shot the arrow with a cable attaching it to the bow and swinging down to the ground and running into the distance.

"Who was that Mi'Lady?" Adrien asked his partner. "I don't know, but I don't think that will be the last time we see him." She stated to her partner with a cold expression. At this time Alya had come to and was realizing who was standing near her. "Wow ladybug and Chat noir! Can I get and interview? Just let me grab my phone." The now purified girl asked/told, but a certain beeping interrupted the moment. "Go you've only got a minute." The blonde told his lady as she nodded and they quickly ran down the stairs. Much to Alya's disappointment.

Meanwhile, further away the archer landed in the city and ran into the distance. It took him awhile to get to his destination as he walked up to the gate of a mansion. The brunette then slipped through a small crack into the fence and made his way Into the house. Going in though a back entrance with no necessary locks he walked into the hall . Long and dark he could barely see but could still see the glowing light of a candle on the wall he walked up to it but made sure to look both way so that no one was watching. The mysterious boy pulled the candle causing a near by painting to slide away revealing a scanner. Putting his eye to it he waited a second for it to turn green then portion of the wall flipped and revealed a speaker. Another tedious step as he pressed a button and whispered into the speaker "miraculous". A near by book case slid away and he stepped through the bow open doorway as it slid behind him sealing away the passage. Going down several flights of stairs he finally made it to a small door that opened to a large warehouse like cave. There were boxes scatted about and a desk in the center with 3 monitors a bunch of different types of tech attached to all of them and a small girl sitting at the desk. He laughed to himself and made his way to the desk but was curious when the girl did not move and then he realized that she had her headset on and the monitors were showing footage of Halo 5. Laughing yet again he did not stop moving as the girl looked in a small mirror on the desk and quickly shut off the game and took her headset off while spinning her chair around.

"Hey, you" she said fake causally. This girl was clearly dirty dressed in only a pink sweat shirk and shorts. She was wearing glasses and had short red hair that was tied in a sloppy bun with a pencil. "How did it go?" The hacker continued to ask as the other boy grabbed a small bag and went behind a stack of boxes. "All well except I was almost exposed on our first outing." He said as he pulled a set of street clothes out and changed out of his armor and took his mask of. He stepped out and was now wherein a plain t-shirt and black shorts. He was built clearly handsome as he combed his brown hair back with one hand. "I told you it was hard to hack an akuma I made a mistake". She pleaded as she fixed her glasses and the boy pulled up another chair and sat next to her. "Hey, Ash it's okay I was just teasing, I trusted you the whole time" he uttered fearing worried about what she would think. Ashley then punched him in the shoulder and quipped back "I only needed about two more seconds to unfreezes you". He laughed at this, but his attention was changed to one of the monitors that was showing the ladyblog. At the top was a new article published about this mysterious archer. "These no turning back now Christian." The readhead took on a more serious tone as she looked at the article he was staring at. "Who said I wanted to?" Christian quipped back as the both smirked but looked around at the mess of boxes around. " We should probably unpack all of this first." Ash told her partner. "It's late, tomorrow ?" He asked her as he got up to leave the HQ. "Tomorrow." She agreed and got up to leave with him. They exited back into the hall and both went in opposite directions to their respective rooms. However, on the way Christian spotted a picture hanging on the wall. Mother and father standing tall with blank faces and two children at their feet one with brown hair and one with red hair, one frowning and on grinning. He smirked at this then made his way to his room. Laying down on his back and pulling the covers over he whispered to himself "no going back." Before falling to sleep.

Next day:

"So Marinette what do you think of the new hero?" Alya chirped as her friend scrambled into her seat just as the bell rang. The girl in question took a second to catch her breath as she looked to her best friend's phone. The black haired girl saw a few pictures of the bowman from last night and was shocked her friend was able to get pictures. "Are you sure he is really a hero? He doesn't strike me as someone like ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette voiced her opinion to Arya's confusion. "What! I heard he really helped deal with that akuma from last night. Who was that I wonder?" She attempted to fake the question as to not be reminded of giving into negativity.

"Yeah we'll I have my own take on the story and it sounds more like he was just stumbling around until Paris's real hero's! Saved him!" Marinette did ignored Alya's fake question and would have continued but at that time the teacher had entered the room.

"Attention students!" Ms. Bustier began to speak to her class as they all sat down and paid attention. "I'm sure most of you know but we have two new students to welcome today!" The teacher continued as Marinette became confused, new students. "Now please welcome Christian, and Ashley wintergreen!" The red haired teacher finished as she gestured to the door and a boy and girl entered. It was clear to Marinette they were brother and sister but they could not look any different. One had red hair and one had brown hair, one was tall the other was short. One was built and one was skinny. Ashley awkwardly smiles and waved while Christian just smirked at her.

"As you might have heard from the news they have moved from England as their parents work with Adrien's father, Mr. Agreste." Christian looked around the class and seemed to understand some of the students just by their body language. The blonde In The front seemed to hate everyone and had her lackey right next to her. He had already met Adrien a few days ago, but the most interesting had to a girl in the middle. She had black hair in two pigtails and seemed to be slouching, a sign of sleepless spirit. There was something about this girl though, it was like she was different. The Brit could not put his finger on it, but it was something special, the X-factor.

Marinette was still to tired to really pay attention to the new students but did perk up when she heard Adrien's name. That was when she glanced at the boy up front. He seemed familiar. He was clearly dirty, maybe a sign of laziness, and was a messy dresser. The brunette was built but did not a spear to be stupid. There was something about him, he was special. At that point Marinette realized she had been staring at him. She flustered and then went back to laying her head down.

"Christian, Christian!" He got pulled back to reality upon hearing his name be called by his sister. "Ms. Bustier said we can sit in the back" she further clarified as he quit glaring at this mysterious girl. They made their way to the back of the class and up a set of stairs. Upon sitting down Christian continued to look at the back of the girls head with her two pigtails. However, she also turned around to look at him and as they both met eyes there was a type of connection made. It did not last long as they both looked away.

As Marinette spun back around to looking forward she blushed hard. "Oh, does someone have a crush on the new guy!?" Alya mocked her friend while poking her in the ribs. "N-no I just… thought he looked familiar… almost scarily familiar." She began to think about that last part, he was familiar. However, she was pulled back to reality when the teacher began to speak again.

Christian sat up top and looked towards the front of the class as Ms.. Bustier started a lecture. However his mind was elsewhere, his mind was on this girl, and who she really was.

**Authors excerpt:**

**So, that's the first chapter. Right off the bat I want to say that I have no intentions of shipping Marinette and Christian, that ending was just to show they have a connection and they are suspicious of each other's secrets. Also, Just to fully clarify, my OCS are. Christian Wintergreen, a tall brunette with a British accent and a pension for arrows. He works with his sister Ashley Wintergreen. She is a short red head who is very smart. Like really smart. Their past will be explored more in the future, but all you need to know is they came to Paris looking to stop the akuma threat, but are not keen in assisting Ladybug and Chat Noir. Anyway that is all for now and Chapter two should be coming up soon. After all love is in the air.**


End file.
